


Colère Divine

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [8]
Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: La Paix ne semblait pas vouloir s'installer à Kaminari car déjà une mystérieuse armée conquît le royaume malgré la résistance de Link et Raiju.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peu satisfait de l'introduction de cette nouvelle fanfic, j'ai décidé d'en faire un prologue développant 2-3 choses qui me semblait importante !

Un mois après les événements survenu dans le lointain Royaume de Kaminari et alors qu'Hyrule et ses voisins jouissaient d'un paix durable, le Royaume de la Foudre put aussi bénéficier d'une accalmie où la Famille Royale fut réinstauré à la tête du royaume et les complices de l'ancien Shogun emprisonné.

Raiju pu rester au Palais Royal comme convenu et occupa les anciens quartiers de son père. Si tout semblait allait pour le mieux, le jeune garçon ayant un logement des plus luxueux et la liberté de faire ce que bon lui semble, Raiju n'était pas tranquille pour autant, ses nuits étant passablement agitée sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

C'est donc après un sommeil perturbé que l'on retrouva Raiju se réveillant dans son lit, en sueur et le souffle court. Rapidement, le jeune garçon se découvrît de sa couverture, se redressa puis s'assit sur le côté de son lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis posa son front dans mains. 

Un instant plus tard, Raiju se leva complètement sortit de sa chambre uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon gris à manche courtes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de ses appartements pour y prendre une douche qui, l'espérait-il, l'apaisera quelque peu.

Il en sorti dix minutes plus tard, une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille et son caleçon en main pour retourner dans chambre et commencer à s'habiller. 

Pendant qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, qui étaient encore ceux que portaient les nobles du royaume, le jeune garçon se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de son soucis de sommeil car dans deux jours commençait sa formation à l'Académie d'Archerie de Senkō, Raiju ayant décidé d'y développer son talent à l'arc à flèche et ainsi servir son royaume et le défendre comme Link l'avait fait contre Raiden, et pour cela il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Raiju décida alors, une fois complètement habillé, d'aller voir le leader des prêtres qui étaient entré en résistance face à la prise de pouvoir de Raiden. Ce dernier ayant la capacité de sonder l'esprit des gens, Raiju espérait qu'il pourrait voir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Pour cela, le jeune garçon quitta sa chambre puis ses appartements pour se diriger vers la Salle du Trône pour demander audience auprès du leader résistant, devenu Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Raiden. 

Le jeune garçon obtint et cette audience rapidement et le nouveau Grand Prêtre enjoignit Raiju de le suivre dans son office pour ne pas déranger le roi.

« Alors Rajiu, que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda le Grand Prêtre quand lui et Raiju furent rentrer dans l'office.  
« Excusez moi de vous déranger ô Grand Prêtre mais depuis mon réveil après avoir été possédé par Raiden, je dors très mal, je rêve souvent que je suis encore Raiden et que je vis dans une cité que je ne connais pas. Je me demande donc si vous ne pouviez pas sonder mon esprit et voir ce qui ne vas pas chez moi. » expliqua Raiju.  
« Il se peut que tu ai gardé quelques traces de la possession de ton corps par Raiden mais je vais quand même sonder ton esprit, ce sera plus prudent. » fit le nouveau Grand Prêtre.

Ce dernier plaça alors sa main droite sur la tête de Raiju puis se concentra un instant, laissant rapidement apparaître une aura blanche tout autour de sa main.

Après un long moment silencieux, le prêtre retira sa main de la tête de Raiju puis reprit la parole.

« Assez étonnement, une partie de l'âme de Raiden est toujours en toi, elle n'est pas dominante mais c'est certainement la source des tes soucis. Tu dois voir dans tes rêves l'ancienne vie de Raiden »  
« Raiden est toujours en moi ?! Vous croyez que ca peut être dangereux ? » s'étonna Raiju pas très rassuré.  
« Si ce n'était pas toi, je dirais que oui mais te connaissant, avec de l’entraînement, tu sauras certainement contrôler ce qui reste de Raiden en toi, je pense même que tu pourrais en tirer un puissant pouvoir. » rassura l'ancien résistant.  
« Un pouvoir ? Comme celui de Link ? » s'étonna encore Raiju.  
« Oui quelque chose comme ça, je n'en suis pas sur mais si Raiden a su déployer son pouvoir en toi, je pense que tu devrais être capable de le déployer par toi-même. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais te dire comment. » répondit le Grand Prêtre.  
« Je demanderai alors à Link si il ne peut pas m'aider mais si j'arrive à maîtriser ce pouvoir, vous pensez que mes rêves disparaîtront ? » demanda encore Raiju.  
« Je ne peux te l'assurer mais je pense oui, une fois que tu auras le contrôle, ces rêves ne devraient plus te tourmenter ou en tout cas beaucoup moins. » répondit le Grand Prêtre.  
« Je vois, je fais tâcher de m’entraîner à ça alors, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. » fit Raiju.  
« Mais de rien, l'Ordre est responsable de ce qui t'arrive donc il est bien normal que l'on t'aide à supporter cela. » répliqua le Grand Prêtre.

Là dessus, Raiju quitta alors le numéro deux du Royaume pour regagner ses appartements et attendre Link qui devait arriver incessamment sous peu pour passer un peu de temps avec lui avant son entrée à l'académie. 

Ce dernier ne tarda à arriver en apparaissant soudainement après que la sphère d'aura du Vent de Farore l'ai matérialisé. Le Kokiri remarqua bien vite Raiju, occupé à lire un manuel d'archerie sur son bureau en l'attendant, et se dirigea vers lui. Raiju referma alors son manuel et se leva pour accueillir son ami mais c'est Link qui prit la parole en premier.

« Salut Raiju ! J'suis content de te revoir, ca faisait longtemps ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement avant d'étreindre chaleureusement Raiju avec ses bras, surprenant le jeune aspirant-archer peu habitué à tant d'affection.  
« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, c'est gentil de passer. » répondit Raiju quand Link cessa son étreinte.  
« Alors, tu vas aller à l'Académie ? Ils veulent bien d'toi ? » demanda ensuite le Kokiri.  
« Oui c'est bon, je suis admis, Sa Majesté le Roi m'y a autorisé malgré mon âge et comme j'ai réussi le test du Commandant d'Archerie, je rentre à l'Académie dans deux jours même si lui il trouve que je suis trop jeune pour ça..tu crois qu'il a raison ? » répondit Raiju.  
« Bah c'est vrai que tu seras sûrement le plus jeune soldat mais j'suis sur que t'y arrivera quand même, je t'ai bien vu tirer à l'arc, t'es super fort donc t'en fais pas et puis si c'est que tu veux faire c'est pas un adulte qui doit t'en empêcher, ton papa est plus là pour te dire c'que tu dois faire alors fait ce que tu veux et n'écoutes pas les autres ! » répliqua Link pour rassurer son ami.  
« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas fui mon père pour qu'il continue à tracer mon avenir. » fit Raiju plus déterminé qu'il y a un instant.

Après cette discussion, Raiju invita Link à le suivre en dehors de ses appartements pour continuer à parler dans un endroit plus agréable. Le jeune garçon emmena son ami au sommet de la Tour Sud-Ouest du Palais Royal où les deux garçons pouvaient apprécier une magnifique vue des chaînes de montagnes qui entourait le palais. 

Sur le chemin, Raiju fit part à Link de ses nuits agités et de la découverte qu'avait fait le nouveau Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Raiden à son sujet. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois arrivé au somme de la tour que Raiju eut terminé son explication.  
Les deux garçons posèrent alors leurs bras sur la muraille entourant la tour puis regardèrent au loin le paysage qui s'offrait à eux sans pour autant y faire vraiment attention.

« Donc y'a un bout de Raiden qui serait encore en toi et le grand prêtre y croit que tu peux déployer son pouvoir ? » fit Link comme pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.  
« C'est ce qu'il pense oui et comme toi tu as un pouvoir de ce genre, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être m'aider à le développer, ca pourrait bien m'aider et au moins, ce serait moi qui me servirait de Raiden et non le contraire. » répondit Raiju.  
« Je suis pas expert là d'dans mais on peut essayer un truc pour voir si tu peux vraiment le faire. » fit Link assez incertain.

Le Kokiri s'assit alors et enjoignit Raiju de faire de même et d'ensuite fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur le pouvoir de Raiden qui, selon le nouveau Grand Prêtre, résidait en lui.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop comment chercher cela mais après un long moment de silence et de concentration, Raiju commençait à ressentir une énergie étrangère identique à ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Raiden avait prit possession de lui. Raiju fit part de son ressenti à Link qui semblait être ravi par cette nouvelle.

« On dirait que t'as bien un pouvoir en toi mais pour être sur, ouvre les yeux et essaye de concentrer cette énergie dans une de tes mains. » fit le Kokiri.

Raiju s'exécuta aussitôt et fixa sa main droite d'un air très concentré. Cela dura aussi un long instant puis soudainement, de petit arc électriques apparurent tout autour de la main de Raiju.

« Super ! T'as vraiment l'pouvoir de Raiden en toi ! » s'exclama Link assez joyeusement.  
« Oui mais c'est pas ça qui va vraiment m'aider. » répliqua Raiju un peu déçu.  
« C'est normal, il faut que tu t'entraîne beaucoup plus, moi ca m'a mis beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien ! » tenta Link pour rassurer son ami.

Cela ne rassura qu'à moité Raiju mais il décida tout de même de persister avec les encouragements de Link qui lui assura qu'il pourrait sûrement déployer un pouvoir assez puissant. Les deux garçons passèrent alors la journée à se consacrer au développement du pouvoir de Raiju et quand le soleil se coucha, le Kokiri lui promit de revenir régulièrement pour l'aider dans son entraînement. 

Raiju rentra donc à l'Académie deux jours plus tard et s'entraînait au développement de son pouvoir le soir et pendant ses congés, régulièrement aidé par Link.


	2. Retraite et Renforts.

Au Royaume de Kaminari, Raiju était bien entré à l'Académie de Senkō pour y devenir un soldat de l'Armée Royale. Comme prévu, le soir, Raiju s’entraînait à utiliser le pouvoir de Raiden resté en lui sous la direction et les conseils de Link qui revenait régulièrement l'aider.

Cependant son cursus et ses entraînements furent rapidement perturbé par l'arrivée d'une armée mystérieuse composé de cavaliers et de soldat à pied tout de noir vêtu et dégageant une aura noire brumeuse qui déferla sur le royaume à peine remis de son dernier combat contre Raiden. L'Armée Royale de Kaminari répliqua bien sur avec toute sa puissance militaire et sa science de la magie pour repousser cet envahisseur soudain.

La première confrontation fut un échec complet et la mystérieuse armée balaya l'armée royale en peu de temps et arriva rapidement à la capitale. 

Raijū demanda alors aux magiciens du palais de trouver un moyen rapide de contacter Link pour qu'il puisse leur venir en aide car Raijū même avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne pourrait contenir une si puissante armée mais la combinaison des siens avec ceux de Link et des magiciens du royaume devrait permettre à Kaminari de contrer l'offensive, du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Raijū.

Après quelques recherches, incantations et concentration, Link fut finalement contacté et une fois informé le jeune Héros du Temps n'hésita pas une seconde à venir secourir le royaume de son ami. 

 

Comme espéré, l'aide de Link fut salvateur pour la capitale où la combinaison des forces de défense du royaume stoppa l'invasion mais ce fut de courte durée car cette lugubre armée semblait recevoir des renforts sans fin alors que les rangs de l'armée royale ne cessèrent de diminuer.

C'est donc fort logiquement que les forces de Kaminari reculèrent à fur et à mesure que leur nombre diminuait et après une année d'intenses combats, les défenseurs furent acculés aux pieds des Monts d'Ordinn. 

Dans un ultime effort de retraite, Link réussi à transporter ce qu'il restait de l'armée de Kaminari au-delà des frontières naturelles du royaume pour trouver refuge de l'autre côté à l'extrême limite de l'Empire d'Ordinn. 

Ce fut une décision difficile car les soldats et surtout Raijū ne voulaient pas abandonner leurs terres natales mais le Kokiri ne leur avaient pas vraiment donner le choix tout en leur promettant que leur royaume serait reconquis. 

Car bien sur, Link ne s'était pas replié sans avoir une idée derrière la tête pour revenir en Terre de Foudre. 

Link quitta alors Raijū avec le promesse de revenir avec de puissant renforts avec lequel il comptait bien reconquérir Kaminari avant même que l'armée ennemie franchisse les montagnes d'Ordinn.

 

C'est donc tout naturellement que Link se transporta au Mont Paozu là où se trouvait son meilleur ami ainsi que le combattant le plus puissant qu'il connaisse. 

Quand il réapparu après un flash d'une couleur verte caractéristique du Vent de Farore, Link aperçu Gohan et Goten dans un long tonneau de bois qui leur servait de bain chaud extérieur. 

Le Kokiri s'empressa alors d'interpeller son ami qui se retourna alors, surpris de voir Link si inquiet et surtout dans un état déplorable. 

La tunique Kokiri de son ami semblait sale et déchirée ici et là avec parfois des gouttes de sang séché. Son corps étaient lui parsemé d'ecchymose et de bleus. 

« Link ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es dans un sale état ! » s'exclama Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« J'te racon'trai tout plus tard mais j'ai besoin de toi, de Goten et de ton ami qui me ressemble beaucoup là au plus vite ! Rejoignez-moi aux pieds des Monts d'Ordinn ! » répondit Link assez pressé.  
« O-OK, laisse-nous sécher puis nous rhabiller et on arrive tout de suite ! » répliqua Gohan de plus en plus inquiet.

Link repartit alors aussitôt rejoindre Raijū en Ordinn. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés fut un peu inquiet de voir Link revenir seul mais ce dernier lui assura que les renforts étaient en route et ne devrait pas tarder.

 

Ce qui fut vrai car après à peine trente minutes plus tard, trois jeunes garçons apparurent non loin de là où l'armée en déroute s'était rassemblée. Gohan y vit bien vite Link déjà occupé à établir une stratégie de contre-attaque. 

 

« C'est ça tes renforts, gamin ?! J'espère qu'ils sont aussi fort que toi ! » fit l'un des soldats peu impressionné.  
« Oh le plus âgé des trois est même bien plus fort que moi donc avec eux, on ne peut que gagner ! » rassura Link.  
« Gohan, je f'rai les présentations plus tard, on va d'abord allez reprendre du terrain pour pouvoir installer un campement pour ensuite attaquer dès demain ! » ajouta-t-il toujours aussi pressé. 

Les présentations attendirent alors et Link expliqua sa stratégie de reconquête aux nouveaux arrivants puis Gohan, Goten, Léo, Raijū et les archers survivants furent transporté par le Vent de Farore de Link pour réapparaître de l'autre côté des montagnes, en plein territoire conquis par l'armée mystérieuse. 

 

Cela surprit les envahisseurs de Kaminari et Link et ses compagnons en profitèrent donc pour vite s'organiser. Raijū et les archers se mirent en retrait alors que Link et Léo se positionnèrent au devant, épée à la main pendant que Gohan et Goten prenaient de la hauteur.

Les cinq garçons activèrent leur auras tantôt dorée tantôt bleu électrique ou encore d'un puissant blanc éclatant brandissant leur arme de prédilection quand ils en avaient une. 

 

Quand l'armée adverse s'était réorganisée, les défenseurs de Kaminari étaient prêt et c'est Raijū qui donna le premier ordre. 

« Inclinaison 47°, vent 3 km/h, distance 236 mètres....tirez !! » s'écria-t-il avant de décocher une triple flèche de foudre qui vint transpercer trois cavaliers d'un seul coup. 

Le reste des archers fit de même et une pluie de flèches de foudre s'abattit sur l'armée en face d'eux faisant déjà de nombreuses victimes. Ce fut possible grâce à Raijū qui avait transmis une infime partie de son aura à chaque flèche portés par les archers. 

Car c'était ainsi que Raiju avait décidé d'utiliser le pouvoir de Raiden resté en lui : Combiner ce dernier à son talent à l'arc à flèche pour forme un arc et des flèches de foudre dévastant ses adversaires touchés. Après avoir réussi à matérialiser le pouvoir du dieu de la foudre et à le maîtriser au prix de nombreux efforts et d'heures d'entrainement, Raiju devait décider comment utiliser au mieux cette puissance nouvellement acquise. 

L'idée de transformer ce pouvoir en arc et flèches lui vint très rapidement et c'est ainsi que Raiju s'entraîna sans relâche pour combiner ses deux talents. 

 

 

Les nombreuses flèches tirées par Raiju et les archers donna alors le signal de départ aux autres qui tardèrent pas à appliquer le plan inventé par Link. 

Gohan et Goten lancèrent une multitude de kikohas en direction de l'artillerie lourde placée à l'arrière alors que Link et Léo pourfendaient l'infanterie venue à leur rencontre. Le choc fut rude mais les jeunes garçons tinrent le choc, bien aidé par l'archerie placée en retrait du champ de bataille. 

L'artillerie fut vite mise hors service et Gohan et Goten redescendirent alors pour aider Link et Léo contre l'infanterie très nombreuse. 

Ce travail d'équipe donna vite de bons résultats car Link et ses compagnons avancèrent certes lentement mais sûrement. L'afflux massif de combattants ennemis n'y changeait rien, ils perdaient du terrain au fur et à mesure du temps qui passaient, Gohan, Goten, Link et Léo ainsi que les pluies de flèches dirigées par Raijū faisant un massacre assez rarement vu depuis le début du conflit. 

 

A la fin de la journée, la mystérieuse armée belliqueuse fut repoussée au delà d'un fleuve qui traversait le Royaume de Kaminari, offrant ainsi une barrière naturelle entre les assaillants en retrait et les défenseurs. 

Le fleuve n'englobait qu'une très petite partie du Royaume mais c'était là une victoire plus symbolique qu'autre chose car c'était la première fois depuis un an que Link et l'Armée Royale de Kaminari réussissaient à reprendre du terrain sur leurs puissants adversaires. 

Les vainqueurs du jour décidèrent alors d'établir un campement qui servira d'abord de lieu de repos avant de reprendre la reconquête de Kaminari puis ensuite, il servira de base arrière pour soigner les blessés ainsi que de base de repli en cas de nouvelle déroute. 

Pour se protéger à moindre frais, les ponts enjambant le fleuve furent détruits empêchant ainsi toutes attaques. Des tentes et des braseros pour se réchauffer furent installés et cette première victoire fut célébrée avec ferveur car elle redonnait espoir aux soldats et montrait que cette obscure armée, toute puissante qu'elle est, n'était pas invincible.

Rassemblé autour d'un feu près de la tente qui leur avaient été assignée, Link et ses compagnons purent enfin avoir un moment de calme après cette journée d'intense combat. Link commença donc par présenter Raijū aux autres. 

Pour cela, le Kokiri se leva avec Raijū et se plaça devant Gohan, Goten et Léo. 

« Maintenant qu'on à le temps, je peux vous présenter Raijū, un ami que j'ai rencontré à Clocktown alors qu'il fuyait Kaminari, je l'ai aidé à pouvoir revenir chez lui et à vaincre un dieu qui avait pris possession de son corps. » expliqua Link qui semblait heureux de présenter son ami.  
« Enchanté de te connaître Raijū ! Je vois que tu as aussi vécu une sacrée aventure avec Link !Moi je m'appelle Son Gohan.  » fit Gohan après s'être levé et avoir fait une petite courbette.  
« Je suis enchanté aussi de te connaître, Link m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » répliqua Raijū qui se courba aussi en retour.  
« A côté de moi, il y a mon petit frère Goten ainsi que Léo, un ami commun à moi et Goten que Link connaît déjà » rajouta Gohan.  
« Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. » répliqua Raijū.

Goten et Léo répondirent de même et le plus jeune s'enthousiasmait déjà des combats à venir.

« C'est gentil de nous avoir invité ici, on peut combattre plein de méchants super fort ! On s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui ! » fit Goten assez insouciant.

Cela fit sourire les aînés et Link ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Je savais bien que ça te plairait, j'aurais d'ailleurs dû vous appeler plus tôt, Kaminari n'aurait pas été conquis.. » fit Link, un peu coupable.  
« Le principal c'est que tu les as appelé et que grâce à eux on a pu enfin remporter une bataille » fit Raijū pour tenter de rassurer son ami.  
« D'ailleurs vous m'avez impressionné, j'étais peut-être loin mais j'ai quand même pu voir vos capacités et je pense qu'ensemble on va pouvoir reprendre Kaminari. » rajouta-t-il.  
« C'est gentil mais tu es fort aussi, cette pluie de flèche de foudre que tu as fait tomber sans cesse sur l'arme adverse, c'était impressionnant aussi ! » répliqua Gohan. 

Alors que Raijū voulu répondre, un soldat interpella ce dernier. 

« Lieutenant Raijū, excusez moi de vous déranger mais les hommes vous demandent, ils aimeraient bien connaître la suite des opérations. »  
« Bien Sergent, j'arrive de suite. » répondit Raijū en se levant. 

Le jeune garçon s'excusa alors auprès de ses compagnons puis partit retrouver son unité d'archerie. 

Quant à Goten et Léo ils demandèrent la permission à Gohan pour un peu explorer les alentours, les deux cadets ne pouvant décidément par rester en place. Gohan accepta en leur recommandant la prudence bien entendu puis il commença une discussion avec Link. 

« Lieutenant..il est sacrément jeune ton ami pour avoir un tel grade. » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Oui c'est vrai mais il l'a bien mérité, il est très doué avec un arc et il s'est révélé être un bon meneur d'hommes, c'est assez épatant surtout quand je me souviens de ce qu'il était avant la guerre. » expliqua Link.  
« Les combats réguliers ca peut beaucoup changer une personne, j'en sais quelque chose. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Oui il me fait beaucoup penser à toi car avant la guerre, il était discret, un peu peureux mais il avait par contre déjà une forte volonté et maintenant avec la guerre, c'est devenu un vrai soldat et c'est lui qui me retient de faire des bêtises !  » fit Link.  
« Ca c'est bien, il y'a quelqu'un pour contenir la tête brûlée que tu es quand je suis pas là ! » s'amusa Gohan.  
« Maintenant vous êtes deux, j'vais souffrir avec vous ! » répliqua Link tout aussi amusé. 

 

Alors que les deux amis continuèrent à discuter, Link commençant à expliquer les débuts de cette guerre et la débâcle qui s'en suivit, les deux plus jeunes, Goten et Léo, arrivèrent à la frontière naturelle entre le petit morceau de territoire conquis par de haute lutte par les défenseurs de Kaminari et le reste du royaume toujours aux mains de la puissante mais mystérieuse armée. 

Le fleuve était large et le courant assez fort, il y a donc aucune possibilité de traverser autrement que par les airs, empêchant tout ennemi de traverser. 

Cependant, les deux jeunes garçons s’attendirent à voir au moins quelques soldats posté de l'autre côté pour surveiller tout mouvement venant de leur adversaires mais l'endroit était désert jusque aussi loin que les garçons pouvaient voir. 

« C'est bizarre, pourquoi y'a personne de l'autre côté ? Moi je voulais voir leur camp.. » fit Goten un peu déçu.  
« Peut être qu'ils ont tellement peur de nous qu'ils se sont cachés très loin » répondit Léo tout aussi étonné.  
« On va allez voir alors de l'autre côté si ils sont vraiment partis ! » fit Goten en s'envolant.  
« Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, Gohan y voudrait pas qu'on aille là-bas ! » protesta Léo plus prudent.  
« On aura qu'à pas lui dire et puis on va juste de l'autre côté puis on revient t'inquiète pas ! » répliqua Goten.

C'est alors que tout comme Goten, la curiosité de Léo l'emporta sur l'avertissement de Gohan et les deux garçons s'envolèrent pour la rive opposée. Une fois revenu sur la terre ferme, Goten et Léo observèrent longuement les environs sans trouver aucune trace d'un seul soldat ou d'un campement quelconque. 

« C'est quand même trop bizarre, on dirait qu'ils ont tous disparu ! » s'étonna Goten.  
« Ou alors ils se cachent super bien » répliqua Léo. 

 

Soudainement, un puissant courant d'air s'abattit sur la plaine puis d'étranges courant de fumées noires apparurent et entourèrent les deux garçons en formant un cercle autour d'eux ne leur laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire.

« C'est..c'est quoi ces trucs ?! » s'exclama Goten, peu rassuré.  
« Je sais pas mais ca nous a piégé ! » répondit Léo tout aussi inquiet. 

Après avoir tourné autour de Goten et Léo pendant un moment, les fumées noires se matérialisèrent en soldats équipés d'armures lourdes et de lances qu'ils ne tardèrent à braquer vers les deux garçons.

Une partie de la fumée noire resta en l'état au dessus des jeunes combattants, les empêchant ainsi de fuir par les airs. 

Sans un mot, Goten se transforma directement en Super Saiyen et commença à se frayer un chemin vers la rive rapidement suivit par Léo paré de son aura blanche. Les soldats se firent de plus en plus nombreux et alors que Goten combattait les soldats devant lui, Léo tua un soldat qui allait attaquer le métis-saiyen par derrière puis le jeune blond se retourna assez vite pour assurer les arrières de Goten. 

Les deux garçons progressèrent lentement et du à la masse toujours plus grande de soldat, Goten et Léo furent stoppé non loin de la rive, les mettant dans une situation bien délicate. Les jeunes combattants luttèrent pour ne pas être complètement débordé, pourfendant moult soldats et évitant les coups de lance qui arrivaient de partout quand soudainement, Goten vit que l'adversaire devant lui fut neutralisé par une décharge électrique puis ce fut au tour de celui à côté et ainsi de suite, libérant un chemin vers la rive. 

Goten et Léo ne cherchèrent pas à savoir qui était leur sauveur, même si ils en avaient déjà bien une idée et foncèrent dans la brèche pour rapidement atteindre le rivage. Pour empêcher que les soldats le suive lui et Léo, Goten chargea un puissant Masenko qui désintégra ses plus proches poursuivants alors que des flèches de foudre s'abattirent sur les autres soldats. 

Léo s'était déjà envolé vers la rive mais il fut rapidement suivis par Goten et quand les deux garçons arrivèrent sur la rive opposée, Léo jeta un dernier regard en arrière et vit que les nombreux soldats se transformèrent à nouveau en fumée noire pour disparaître soudainement à sa grande surprise. 

En sécurité derrière le fleuve, les deux garçons purent souffler un peu et remercier l'intervention providentielle de leur sauveur. 

« M-Merci Raijū, tu..tu nous a sauvé ! » fit Goten essoufflé.  
« De rien mais pourquoi êtes vous partit si loin ? Vous saviez quand même que c'était dangereux. » répondit Raijū.  
« Oui mais avant, y'avait personne de l'autre côté alors j'ai voulu aller voir et puis les soldats y sont apparu dans une bizarre fumée noire et là ils sont parti encore on dirait. » répondit Goten.  
« Oui je l'ai vu disparaître en revenant ici, on dirait qu'ils ont aussi des pouvoirs magiques eux ! » ajouta Léo.  
« J'ai vu ça aussi et ca m'inquiète un peu, il va falloir que j'en parle à Gohan et Link. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Mais s'te plait, dis pas à Gohan qu'on était là bas sinon il va nous gronder... » demanda Goten.  
« Si vous ne recommencez plus une bêtise pareille, je veux bien ne rien dire. » accepta Raijū.  
« Promis on le fera plus ! » fit Goten.

Après cela, Goten et Léo repartirent au campement par la voie des airs alors que Raijū se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair. 

 

Au campement, Gohan et Link discutait toujours autour du feu, Gohan se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse armée et pourquoi elle s'en prenait à Kaminari.

« Je ne sais pas, personne ne sait rien en fait. » répondit Link.  
« J'ai peut être bien une idée mais il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès des prêtres qui nous on suivis. » intervint Raijū accompagné de Goten et Léo.  
« Ce serait qui à ton avis ? » demanda Link.  
« Je me souviens avoir lu pendant mes études, une ancienne légende de l'Ordre de Raiden qui parlait d'une armée divine et infinie appelée 'Armée de l'Apocalypse' nommé ainsi car elle apportait la destruction et la mort là où elle intervenait. » expliqua Raijū.  
« Mais pourquoi cette armée vous envahirait ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Aucune idée, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'est cette armée mais si on arrive à Senkō, je pourrai consulter les manuscrits du Grand Temple de Raiden et confirmer ou non ce que je pense. » répondit Raijū.  
« On y arrivera ! A nous cinq plus les soldats qu'on a ici, on peut le faire ! » s'exclama Link plein d'espoir.  
« D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir pour être en forme demain car sinon, on y arrivera pas. » fit Gohan. 

Cette proposition obtint l'acquiescement de tous et les cinq garçons allèrent se coucher de suite, une longue et rude journée les attendait le lendemain.

 

 

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée et que le campement était profondément endormi, sur de son obstacle naturel que constituait le fleuve, Goten se réveilla soudainement en sursaut, se redressant en position assise, l'air apeuré et le souffle court. 

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet et ne vit que ses compagnons endormi. Cependant son 6e sens qui le prévenait toujours d'un danger menaçant Gohan s'était activé à plein régime, oppressant le jeune garçon et le poussa donc à sortir de la tente sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, Goten étant trop concentré sur la menace à venir. 

Mais une fois dehors, encore une fois, le métis-saiyen ne vit rien qui pouvait menacer son grand frère. Goten fit quelques pas au delà du campement puis senti soudainement un puissant courant d'air qui affola encore plus son 6e sens. De plus, Goten se souvint de cet étrange courant d'air ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée. 

Le frère cadet de Gohan prit alors de la hauteur puis lança un kikoha devant lui pour le faire ensuite exploser dans les airs, illuminant brièvement les alentours. 

Ce qu'il y vit ensuite l'affola grandement car la plaine devant lui était remplie de soldats de l'armée adverse qui remarquèrent bien vite qu'ils avaient été repéré. Ces derniers foncèrent alors vers le campement encore endormi.


	3. Contre Offensive Audacieuse.

Dans la nuit noire, à l'extrémité ouest du Royaume de Kaminari, là où les défenseurs du royaume avait établi leur campement en vue de la reconquête de leur terre natale, l'heure était au coup en traître. 

La mystérieuse armée, après avoir été repoussée le jour, tenta une attaque de nuit, pensant surprendre les occupants de l'avant-poste mais c'était sans compter sans le 6e sens de Goten qui l'avertit du danger. 

Quand le métis-saiyen fut conscient de l'imminente menace après avoir repéré l'armée adverse, il fonça vers le centre du campement où une grande cloche avait été installée en cas d'urgence. Bien sur, Goten s'empressa de la faire sonner du plus fort qu'il pu. 

« Les méchants sont là, ils nous attaquent, venez tous !! » cria Goten avant d'aller au contact des attaquants nocturnes. 

 

Cette alarme inquiétante et bruyante réveilla tout le campement en urgence et bien vite, Gohan, Link, Léo et Raijū sortirent de la tente en ayant pris le temps de s'habiller auparavant contrairement à Goten toujours vêtu de son unique caleçon. 

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de combattre les assaillants avec force. Le plus jeune des métis-saiyen étant déjà transformé en Super Saiyen et ne lésinait pas sur les kikohas envoyé sur les soldats, transformant bien sur la pleine en désert lunaire. 

Il fut rejoint rapidement par ses compagnons d'armes qui décidèrent vite d'appliquer la même stratégie que la veille. Raijū se plaça en arrière avec ses archers qui l'avait rejoint alors que ses quatre autres compagnons allèrent au contact avec l'ennemi. Gohan et Goten s'occupèrent de la cavalerie avec une avalanche de kikohas alors que Link et Léo pourfendaient l'infanterie. Raijū quant à lui, s'occupait d'offrir un soutien quasi-aérien tellement ses flèches et celles de ses hommes volaient haut dans le ciel pour retomber avec force sur leur ennemis. 

A la grande surprise des défenseurs de Kaminari, l'armée adverse disparu soudainement dans un puissant courant d'air après seulement une heure de combat. Le champ de bataille éphémère retrouva aussitôt le calme d'une nuit bien avancée. 

« Bah pourquoi ils sont partit ? » s'étonna Goten, toujours déçu qu'un combat se termine aussi abruptement.  
« Je suppose qu'ils ont compris que leur attaque de nuit n'a pas fonctionné et que vu leur défaite de la journée, ca ne servait à rien de continuer. » supposa Gohan.  
« Je pense la même chose et heureusement que Goten les a vu à temps sinon on aurait été mal ! » fit Link.  
« D'ailleurs, comment tu as su qu'ils étaient là ? » se demanda Raijū intrigué.  
« J'sais pas trop, depuis longtemps, chaque fois que quelqu'un veut faire du mal à Gohan, j'ai une boule bizarre dans le ventre alors je suis sorti pour voir c'était quoi et en lançant une boule de lumière, j'ai vu tous les soldats ! » expliqua Goten.   
« Cette faculté de Goten nous a déjà bien servis par le passé donc m'étonne pas qu'ici, tu les ai ressenti, heureusement que j'ai mon petit frère pour veiller sur moi ! » répliqua Gohan amusé.  
« C'est vrai que c'est pratique comme truc et ca va sûrement encore bien nous aider ! » fit Link épaté par cette faculté originale.  
« Par contre t'étais tellement pressé de sortir que t'a oublié de t'habiller ! » fit remarquer Léo assez amusé lui aussi.

Goten baissa alors les yeux vers son corps et vit en effet qu'il ne portait que son caleçon. 

« Ah oui pardon, heureusement que maman elle est pas là sinon elle m'aurait grondé ! » fit Goten tout aussi amusé.   
« Cependant, tu devrais vite retourner au lit sinon tu vas attraper froid si peu habillé ! » répliqua Gohan, toujours attentif à la bonne santé de son jeune frère.   
« On va tous retourner au lit pour que demain, on fasse payer à cette armée de nous avoir attaqué comme ça en pleine nuit ! » s'exclama Link. 

Les cinq garçons revinrent alors au campement, Raijū libéra ses hommes et tout le campement put profiter d'une nuit enfin paisible. 

 

Le lendemain matin, le gros de l'armée leva le camp en fin de matinée, prêt à reprendre le territoire perdu ces derniers mois. Cependant, alors que la plupart des soldats pensaient traverser le fleuve et reconquérir petit à petit le royaume, Link avait une idée des plus audacieuses. Il fit alors réunir les officiers ainsi que ses amis compagnons d'armes à l'intérieur de la tente de commandement pour exposer son idée. 

« Vous aller trouver ça fou mais comme on est plus beaucoup, je propose de nous transporter directement jusqu'à Senkō pour attaquer cette armée au coeur, éliminer les dirigeants et reprendre la capitale. C'est risqué mais moins que si on prends la route à pieds où l'on risquerais de ne plus avoir personne avant même d'arriver à Senkō »  
« C'est..c'est de la folie ! Ces envahisseurs doivent être des centaines de milliers à la capitale maintenant, on se ferait massacrer ! » protesta vigoureusement l'un des officiers.

Protestation qui fut approuvée par le reste des officiers, le tout dans un brouhaha assez incompréhensible. 

C'est alors que Raijū sorti du rang formé par le reste des officiers, faisant ainsi cesser les rouspétances de ces derniers, intrigué par le comportement du plus jeune des leurs. 

« Moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle est en effet risquée mais Link à raison, on ne tiendra pas très longtemps avec les soldats qu'ils nous reste, même avec l'aide de Gohan, Goten et Léo. On doit donc les surprendre, les frapper avec toute notre force aussi vite que possible pour les empêcher de se reprendre, il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on pourra gagner. » fit le jeune garçon.  
« Raijū, t'es un bon Lieutenant d'Archerie mais ta jeunesse et ton inexpérience t'aveugle, ce plan est insensé ! Et puis...une fois la capitale prise, est-ce qu'on pourra la tenir ? » fit un autre officier.  
« Je suis peut être jeune et inexpérimenté et chacun de vous m'avez appris beaucoup de choses cette année passée et c'est donc grâce à votre enseignement que je sais reconnaître un plan audacieux avec de bonnes chances de fonctionner. Ce plan n'est d'ailleurs pas plus fou que certains plans que vous même avez mis en place et qui nous a permit d'être encore là aujourd'hui alors faites comme vous voulez mais moi et mon unité partons avec Link et ses amis. » répliqua Raijū avec une force de conviction assez surprenante.

Ce petit discours motivant réussit apparemment à au moins faire douter les plus réticents car maintenant il était peu honorable de rester en arrière alors que Raijū, un jeune garçon d'à peine 13 ans n'hésitait pas un instant à aller au front.

« C'est..c'est d'accord, on ne vas pas laisser des enfants aller en première ligne pour nous rester en arrière, ce serait une honte que peu d'entre nous pourrait supporter, on va donc expliquer cela à nos soldats et on ira tous combattre à vos côtés ! » fit l'un des officiers après une courte discussion avec ses homologues.   
« Fort bien, rassemblez tout le monde près de la cloche et on quittera aussitôt le camp pour la capitale ! » répliqua Link, ravi de voir que son idée avait finalement été approuvée.

Raijū et les autres officiers s'en allèrent pour rassembler leurs hommes alors que Link, Gohan, Goten et Léo restèrent dans la tente encore un moment. 

« Il sait parler aux gens ce Raijū, il m'épate ! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« Il m'épate aussi mais en même temps, c'est normal, Raijū est un garçon d'une volonté impressionnante et il sait défendre ses idées avec force ! » répondit Link.  
« Oui donc ca m'étonne plus qu'il soit devenu Lieutenant si jeune. » fit Gohan.

Et avant que Link puisse répondre, c'est Goten qui intervint soudainement.

« Dis Gohan, si j'ai bien compris on va aller en plein dans le territoire des méchants ? » 

« Exactement et même si je sais que tu es devenu très fort, je veux que tu fasses tout de même attention, il va y avoir beaucoup d'ennemis et ils voudront tous nous tuer, ce sera plus un jeu là, ce sera du sérieux ! » avertit Gohan.  
« Promis, j'f'rai attention ! » assura Goten assez content d'enfin pouvoir reprendre le combat.  
« Y'a intérêt sinon je te renvoie directement chez Maman, tu le sais bien ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Ah non, elle va faire que me faire étudier plein de trucs compliqué ! » protesta Goten.

Cela amusa Link et Gohan mais ce dernier n'oublia pas l'autre cadet de la bande.

« Léo, ca vaut pour toi aussi, je veux te ramener à ton père en bonne santé alors tu restes toujours au moins avec Goten ! »  
« Oui j'ai pas envie d'être seul contre tous ces soldats alors t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi ou Goten ! » rassura Léo. 

 

Les avertissements donnés, les jeunes combattants sortirent de la tente et allèrent rejoindre les soldats rassemblé près de la grande cloche placée au centre du camp.

Tous les occupants formèrent une chaîne en forme de cercles pour être en contact avec Link et après moment, toute l'armée fut transportée au loin vers la Capitale de Kaminari, Senkō. 

 

Quand la petite armée arriva sur la place principale de la capitale dans une large flash vert éclatant, les combattants s’attendirent encore à faire directement face à l'armée qui avait envahi Kaminari mais une fois encore, il n'y avait personne. Les rues étaient vides et il n'y avait aucun garde posté en haut des fortifications ni aucune divisions patrouillant dans la ville. 

Cependant, ce calme était tout de même assez oppressant car les défenseurs de Kaminari s’attendirent à chaque bruit non identifié de se faire prendre par surprise par cette armée qui semblait très volatile.

 

« Goten, tu ressens quelque chose ici ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Oui..les méchants ils sont...ils sont partout mais...mais je les vois pas » répondit Goten peu à l'aise.

Puis soudainement, la fumée noire caractéristique de la mystérieuse armée fit son apparition pour se matérialiser en quatre cavaliers à la stature imposante et fort différent les uns des autres. 

Le premier était en armure gris métal complète, tenant un arc à la main. Il était sur un cheval d'un blanc éclatant.

Le second était lui aussi vêtu d'une armure complète mais son casque comportait deux cornes en métal et son armure était d'une couleur rouge sang tout comme le cheval qu'il montait. Ce dernier portait lui aussi une armure sur la tête et le corps, seules les pattes en étaient dépourvus. Le cavalier quant à lui était armée d'un long cimeterre tout aussi rouge sang. 

Le troisième portait lui une armure en lattes de bambou recouvrant son corps mais pas sa tête qui n'était qu'un crâne squelettique. Il ne portait pas d'arme et montait un cheval noir.

Le dernier n'avait aucune armure, il n'avait qu'un long manteau noir avec une large capuche qui cachait son visage, il tenait une grande faux à la main et avait pour monture, un cheval verdâtre et aux yeux complètement noirs. 

De chacun de ces cavaliers, émanait une aura oppressante sans être maléfique et celui qui en fut le plus affligé était Raijū qui semblait avoir reconnu ces mystérieux cavaliers. 

 

« Raijū, tu..tu les connais ces types ? » demanda Link assez inquiet de voir son ami aussi pétrifié par la peur.  
« Ce...ce sont...ce sont les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse...j'ai..j'ai toujours cru que..que ce n'était qu'un mythe même si pendant mes études, nombres de prêtres croyaient en leur existence. Selon le mythe, ce sont les 4 généraux de l'Armée de l'Apocalypse. Là où ils passent, le chaos et la mort se répande » fit Raijū toujours aussi apeuré. 

 

Après cette révélation et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, les quatre cavaliers levèrent tous leur main droite pour créer un puissant courant d'air noir qui balaya instantanément les soldats. Seuls les jeunes combattants posté en première ligne résistèrent tant bien que mal grâce à leur aura respective. Raijū se plaça cependant derrière Link qui activa l'Egide de Nayru pour se protéger lui et son ami. 

Voyant que les garçons résistèrent bien, les cavaliers intensifièrent leur courant d'air mettant en difficulté leurs jeunes adversaires qui commençaient à avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à tenir sur leur deux pieds. 

Cependant, bien que concentré à déployer toute son aura pour rester debout, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de regarder à sa droite et voir que Léo semblait réagir bien étrangement à ce courant d'air ténébreux. 

L'aura blanche du jeune asrayan commença à s'évaporer au profit d'une aura noir incandescente et quand elle fut complète, Léo ne sembla plus être dérangé par la tempête déchaînée par les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Gohan put apercevoir que les yeux de Léo étaient devenus rouges et que l'expression de son visage exprimait une colère presque sauvage. 

 

C'est alors que Léo se rua à une vitesse ahurissante vers les cavaliers adverses, il se déplaça si vite que Gohan put à peine le suivre, si bien que l'instant d'après où il revit Léo, ce dernier avait décapité le cavalier à l'armure rouge avec un puissant coup latéral d'épée et ce, malgré la lourde armure que le cavalier portait. 

Ce coup aussi puissant que surprenant fit stopper net la tempête noire qui déferlait sur les autres jeunes combattants car les cavaliers redirigèrent leur attention sur Léo. Le cavalier à l'arc tenta alors de décocher une flèche pour se débarrasser de la jeune furie mais une flèche de foudre tiré sur l'une des pattes de son cheval le fit chuter lui et sa monture, l'empêchant ainsi de tirer et permettant à Léo d'attaquer le cavalier à tête de mort.

Ce dernier tenta de se défendre mais ses pouvoirs, tout comme la tempête d'aura noire, n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune garçon et c'est donc le cavalier à la faux qui tenta d'occire l'asrayan mais une fois encore, l'attaque fut stoppée par un Gohan qui s'était transporté instantanément entre Léo et la faux grâce à son Shunkan Ido. 

Cependant, la force du cavalier au long manteau était tel que Gohan ne pouvait que bloquer l'attaque sans pouvoir s'en dégager mais il fut aidé par une flèche de foudre qui alla se loger dans l'épaule du cavalier qui lâcha alors sa faux.

Pendant ce temps là, Goten et Link s'était jeté sur le cavalier à l'arc où Link s'empara de la flèche qu'il destinait encore une fois à Léo alors que Goten vint frapper le cavalier de toute sa force, brisant son armure à l'endroit de l'impact.

Gohan de son côté avait continué ce que Raijū avait commencé en blessant le cavalier à la faux et le désintégra avec un puissant Masenko à bout portant alors que Léo avait vaincu le cavalier à la tête de squelette en lui enfonçant son épée en plein coeur. 

Gohan se déplaça alors vers le dernier cavalier restant mais fut soudainement stoppé par une flèche de feu qui le rasa de très près, brûlant le haut de sa tenue de combat ainsi que son torse. 

La brûlure le fit tomber à terre et la flèche continua son chemin pour se planter dans l'épaule gauche de Raijū resté en arrière, le faisant lui aussi tomber au sol. 

Léo fonça alors vers le mystérieux assaillant mais malgré sa vitesse il fut stoppé par une seconde flèche de feu qui atterrit dans sa cuisse droite, le clouant au sol. 

Seul Link et Goten étaient encore debout quand le mystérieux adversaire avança vers eux.


	4. Le Divin Adversaire.

En plein centre de la capitale du Royaume de Kaminari, l'intense bataille pour la reconquête de la ville avait prit un tournant dramatique pour les défenseurs du Royaume de la Foudre. L'armée avait été balayée par un puissant courant d'aura noire et Gohan, Léo et Raijū avait été mis à terre par un mystérieux adversaire apparu alors que les jeunes combattants s’apprêtait à vaincre complètement les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Seul Link et Goten était encore debout regardant avec inquiétude la silhouette qui avançait vers eux.

Cela dit, Link semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose et à peine put-il apercevoir son nouvel adversaire qu'il se laissa aller à la colère, déployant son aura dorée ainsi que l'Egide de Nayru, les deux combinés formant une aura dorée protectrice en forme de rubis. L'Epée de Légende brillait aussi de la même couleur et c'est ainsi que Link se jeta sur son adversaire qui lui décocha bien vite une flèche de feu qui ne fit que rebondir sur l'aura de Link.

Cependant, alors que Link s’apprêta à donner un puissant coup en diagonale, son adversaire fut plus rapide et son arc se transforma aussitôt en épée qu'il fit lui aller en diagonale et de bas en haut. 

Une fine ligne d'aura noire s'en dégagea et alla entailler profondément le torse de Link, outrepassant sa puissante protection dorée. Le coup stoppa net le Kokiri qui tomba alors au sol et perdit sa transformation dorée.

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus que constater qu'il avait une plaie béante allant du bas de son ventre au haut de son torse, le tout en diagonale. Cela avait autant déchiré sa tunique Kokiri que sa chair. 

Goten tenta alors sa chance, plus par désespoir qu'autre chose, en lançant un puissant Masenko vers leur nouvel adversaire. La vague d'énergie fonça vers ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'air très impressionné car il ne fit que lever sa main droite tout en activant son aura noire. 

Cela eu pour effet de renvoyer le Masenko vers Goten qui se le prit de plein fouet, surpris par ce retour de flamme soudain. Le cadet des métis-saiyen fut aussi mis à terre, le corps fumant et sa tenue de combat en lambeau. 

« Vous êtes fort pour de jeunes humains et je comprends maintenant comment vous avez pu vaincre mon armée mais comparé à moi, Izanami, le Dieu de la Mort, souverain des Enfers et Commandant en chef de l'Armée de l'Apocalypse, vous n'êtes que misère ! » fit le Dieu d'un ton majestueux.

Dieu qui avait pris forme humaine en l'espèce d'un homme robuste et vêtu d'une armure noire mat aux épaules pointues. Ses cheveux épais en bataille étaient aussi noir que son aura et ses yeux tout comme son épée. 

« Mais si je suis descendu ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour punir ce royaume qui a osé levé la main sur un dieu et l'avoir emprisonné, c'est aussi pour l'humain à l'aura aussi noire que la mienne, il m'intrigue ! » fit encore Izanami tout en se déplaçant vers Léo.

 

Le jeune asrayan voyant cela et toujours sous l'emprise de son aura noire, se releva, cassa la flèche enfoncée dans sa cuisse droite, flèche qui avait brûlé la manche droite du pantalon de sa tenue de combat, puis se dirigea avec peine vers Izanami malgré le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. 

Le Dieu de la Mort arriva bien sur en premier devant Léo mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter car il chargea son épée avec son aura noire, transformant la lame métallique en lame ténébreuse puis porta un coup vertical de haut en bas, sautant avec son unique jambe valide. 

Une fois encore, Izanami ne fut pas impressionné et ne fit que lever lentement son épée pour parer le coup. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir que la lame de Léo cassa celle de son épée qui disparut dans un flamme noire. 

Désarmé, le dieu retint la lame de Léo avec ma main gauche puis tira le jeune asrayan à lui pour ensuite lui étreindre la gorge. Léo lâcha alors son épée qui resta dans la main de son adversaire pour ensuite qu'il la lâche. 

Izanami regarda alors sa main gauche tout en tenant fermement Léo par le cou.

« Mmmh...ce jeune humain a réussi à me blesser, c'est étonnant...tu m'intriguais au départ mais blesser ainsi un dieu mérite la mort, dommage pour toi ! » fit Izanami.

 

Mais avant de mettre sa menace à exécution, le dieu eut son attention détournée par un Gohan qui, sans que cela se voit, dégageait une aura aussi menaçante qu'oppressante. Il s'était relevé malgré la blessure lancinante qu'il avait au torse et qui avait déchiré la moitié du haut de sa tenue de combat. 

« Lâche le tout de suite.. » fit alors Gohan d'un ton sec et menaçant.  
« Ouh...tu n'a peut être pas d'aura noire mais tu sais être plus menaçant que ce jeune humain que j'ai ici...mais tu t'adresse au Dieu de la Mort, tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? » répliqua Izanami.  
« Je t'ai dit....DE LE LÂCHER !!!!!!! » s'emporta Gohan qui libéra toute sa colère en faisant exploser son aura dorée. 

Ce dégagement de puissance fut tel que le souffle qui s'en dégagea fit trembler fortement le sol, créant de larges fissures et faisant effondrer les bâtiments alentours. Izanami lui-même du mettre sa main libre devant son visage et se positionner de tel sorte qu'il ne soit pas emporté par la puissante bourrasque crée par Gohan.

« Je..je n'ai jamais vu pareille puissance chez un humain, comment cela se peut-il ? » s'étonna Izanami presque médusé. 

Cependant, le dieu ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises car ce tremblement de terre eut pour effet de réveiller les autres jeunes combattants qui, emporté par un tel dégagement de force, voulurent faire de même. 

Raijū se releva alors, fit comme Léo et cassa la flèche plantée dans son épaule droite, le feu avait aussi consumé une partie du haut de sa tenue de combat et du sang coulait de son épaule mais cela n'arrêta pas le jeune garçon qui fit exploser son aura électrique à son apogée en se laissant posséder par le reste de l'âme de Raiden encore enfoui en lui. Ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique et furent dépourvu de pupille alors qu'une multitude d'arc électrique fusaient de toute part. 

Le jeune noble de Kaminari s'éleva alors dans les cieux puis créa une multitude d'arcs électriques entre ses mains pour ensuite les lever vers le ciel, lançant ainsi une puissante foudre dans les nuages noirs qui s'était formée autour de lui et qui envahirent bientôt toute la citée. Bientôt de nombreux éclairs illuminèrent autant le ciel que la ville. 

« Raiden ?! Tu oserais t'en prendre à l'un de tes pairs ?! » s'offusqua Izanami reconnaissant les pouvoir de son homologue de la Foudre. 

Pour seul réponse Raijū fit tomber la foudre des cieux directement sur le Dieu de la Mort qui fut paralysé de douleur en un instant. Il lâcha ainsi Léo qui tomba au sol lourdement.

 

Gohan, qui avait déployé toute sa force en se transformant en Super Saiyen 2, profita de ce moment d'immobilisation pour se jeter sur Izanami et lui asséner un coup de genou qui plia le dieu en deux tout en brisant l'armure qu'il portait.

Le métis-saiyen en colère ne s'arrêta pas là car il assena ensuite un uppercut qui releva Izanami. Gohan en profita pour passer derrière et l'agripper de tout son corps et ainsi le priver de tout mouvement. 

« Sale mortel, lâche-moi ! » fit Izanami tout en se débattant.  
« Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à mes amis, prépare toi à souffrir ! » fit Gohan d'un toujours aussi sec que menaçant. 

Le dieu tenta bien de se dégager mais le coup de genou qui lui avait porté Gohan l'avait considérablement affaibli et la force du métis-saiyen avait quand à elle augmenté de manière tout aussi considérable. 

« Link ! Léo ! Transpercez moi ce type avec toute la force que vous avez !! » cria Gohan.   
« Mais..tu..tu es derrière, on va te blesser ! » protesta Link.  
« Fais le où c'est moi qui vais te blesser ! » répliqua Gohan aussi menaçant qu'avec Izanami.

Cela choqua Link que Gohan puisse lui répondre ainsi mais l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie. De plus, Léo, toujours aussi enragé, ne l'avait pas attendu et avait déjà transpercé le Dieu de la Mort avec son épée devenue noire. L'extrémité de l'épée avait touchée aussi Gohan mais ce dernier tint bon. 

« Ca..c'est..pour Léo » fit-il même et ce malgré la blessure.

Link, paré de son aura dorée, arriva peu après et transperça lui aussi le dieu qui crachait de plus en plus de sang.

« Et ca...c'est..c'est pour Link. » fit encore Gohan.

Le fils aîné de Goku alla alors s'adresser à Raijū mais il vit que ce dernier avait déjà anticipé sa demande car le jeune garçon à l'aura de foudre avait déjà concentré une charge électrique qu'il envoya une fois encore vers les cieux pour que celle-ci retombe sur Izanami et Gohan sous la forme d'un puissant éclair de foudre. 

Cependant, Gohan avait lâché peu après que la foudre lui tombe dessus, laissant Izanami complètement paralysé par le pouvoir de Raijū. 

« Ca..c'est..pour Raijū.. » fit le métis-saiyen à terre, avec deux plaies ouvertes sanguinolentes. 

Pendant ce temps-là, malgré l'appréhension qu'avait Goten à approcher son frère aîné en colère, le cadet des métis-saiyen s'était vite dirigé vers son frère pour le dégager de la zone d'impact de la foudre de Raijū. Quand il l'eut déplacé un peu plus loin, Gohan lui prit soudainement le bras.

« Goten, je vais te transmettre toute ma force avec ça, je veux que tu donnes le coup final, envoie lui tout ce que tu as et t'a pas intérêt à te rater ! » fit-il d'une manière assez sèche qui effraya quelque peu Goten.  
« P-Promis, je..réussirai ! » répondit Goten peu à l'aise. 

Gohan fit alors exploser son aura qui sembla aussitôt être comme aspiré par celle de Goten qui devint de plus en plus grande et déchaînée.

Quand Gohan perdit sa transformation et s'évanouit, Goten su que le transfert était terminé. Il fonça alors vers Izanami toujours paralysé par la foudre qui tombait en permanence sur lui. 

Le jeune frère de Gohan se plaça devant, fit exploser si intensément son aura que des éclairs bleus électriques commencèrent à crépiter tout autour et le sol trembla avec force, creusant ainsi un cratère autour de Goten. 

Sa puissance déployée, Goten chargea un énorme Masenko qui finit par faire sa taille puis l'envoya à toute vitesse vers Izanami, creusant une large tranchée sur son passage. 

Sentant la puissance du coup, Link prit Léo, qui avait finit par s'évanouir, sur son dos puis se dirigea vers Gohan lui aussi inconscient. Arrivé près de son meilleur ami, le Kokiri déploya le Vent de Farore pour se transporter vers Raijū qui venait lui aussi de s’effondrer au sol. 

 

Quand le gigantesque Masenko finit par atteindre Izanami, le dieu, blessé et affaibli ne put que maudire son adversaire avant de se faire littéralement pulvériser en un instant. 

Cependant, le Masenko continua sa course folle vers la montagne du Palais Royal mais Goten, dans un dernier effort, réussi à le dévier vers le haut et sa vague d'énergie explosa dans les airs, provoquant tout de même une énième secousse terrestre.

 

 

L'instant d'après, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la place centrale de Senkō, les bâtiments étaient en ruine, il y a une tranchée qui traversait la ville et le Dieu de la Mort semblait avoir disparu. 

Les jeunes combattants étaient tous à terre et mis à part Link, ils étaient tous inconscient.

 

 

Mais soudainement, un rire machiavélique résonna dans tous les alentours, apeurant Link, le seul garçon encore conscient.

« Vous êtes vraiment très fort pour des humains...je vous ai gravement sous-estimé.. » fit une voix qui résonna elle aussi dans la ville. 

Juste après cela, le sol près de Link commença à trembler puis à s’entrouvrir. Une lueur rouge-orangée en sortit puis ensuite, c'est le Dieu de la Mort en personne qui réapparu progressivement de cette faille terrestre. 

« Mais comment pouviez vous penser pouvoir me tuer moi, le Dieu de la Mort ? Je suis éternel et c'est moi qui donne la mort ! » fit Izanami revenu des entrailles de la Terre. 

 

Malgré l'effroi du retour de l'adversaire qui n'avait plus aucune trace du dernier combat, Link se releva fébrilement mais avec détermination, prêt à reprendre le combat malgré une issue qui sera sûrement défavorable au jeune garçon. 

« J'aime ton esprit acharné jeune humain mais j'ai perdu assez temps ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir en arriver là mais je vois que c'est la seule solution pour vous infliger le châtiment divin que vous méritez ! Je vais déclencher le Jugement Dernier, l'Apocalypse !!  » cria le dieu tout en levant son index droit vers le ciel. 

Le sol s’entrouvrit alors et trembla de partout, des geysers de lave jaillirent des profondeurs de la Terre et les bâtiments de Senkō s'écroulèrent un à un. 

Link ne savait que faire face à cette puissance démesurée et resta immobile devant cette vision de fin du monde. 

 

Cependant, Link tourna la tête quand il sentit une main posée sur son épaule. C'était Raijū qui avait repris connaissance malgré sa blessure sanguinolente et sa quasi possession par l'âme de Raiden encore enfouie en lui. 

« Raijū...désolé, j'crois que j'pourrai pas te protéger cette fois-ci..ce type est trop fort ! » fit Link dans un aveu d'impuissance.   
« Laisse moi te protéger alors pour une fois..si..si on combine nos deux puissances divines peut être qu'on..qu'on arrivera à le vaincre.. » fit Raijū avec peine.  
« Mais ca va pas être dangereux pour toi dans ton état ? » s'inquiéta Link.  
« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, on doit vaincre ce Izanami sinon on est fichus. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Mais si je me préoccupe de toi mais bon, tu as raison, on peut pas laisser ce type tout détruire. » répondit Link.

Raijū garda alors sa main droite sur l'épaule droite de Link, ferma les yeux puis se concentra un moment tout en faisant exploser son aura électrique. Quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles avaient disparue pour ne laisser qu'un bleu électrique les recouvrir. 

« Maintenant, déploie toi aussi ton pouvoir. » fit Raijū d'une voix plus caverneuse.

Cela impressionna quelque peu Link mais il s'exécuta sans tarder et se para bien vite de son aura dorée, ses yeux devinrent eux aussi dorées et sans pupilles. 

« Sens mon pouvoir comme tu me l'as expliqué pendant mon entraînement puis imagine toi un arc dans ta main droite comme quand tu fais apparaître ton épée d'aura dorée. » fit Raijū.

Sans attendre, Link se concentra sur le pouvoir de son ami qu'il ressentit assez vite puis l'aspira pour en faire un arc dorée dans sa main droite.

« A présent, dirige l'arc vers Izanami et laisse faire apparaître la flèche. » fit encore Raijū.

Ce dernier se concentra lui aussi sur le pouvoir de Link qu'il vit comme une grande lumière dorée dans une espace empli de noirceur et y envoya une partie de son pouvoir pour qu'enfin, une flèche d'un bleu électrique entouré d'une puissant halo dorée apparu à l'horizontale de l'arc formé par Link.

« Maintenant, laisse moi guider ton bras pour atteindre Izanami car on aura qu'une chance de l'avoir. » fit Raijū en posant son bras gauche pourtant blessé sur le bras gauche de Link.   
« Bien, maintenant on va déployer nos auras au maximum pour charger la flèche de nos deux pouvoirs et quand ce sera fait, lâche la flèche. » expliqua Raijū d'un calme surprenant.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à faire exploser leur aura à un tel niveau d'intensité que cela créa une seconde secousse en plus de celle déclenchée par Izanami. Les environs furent largement illuminés par une puissante lumière aussi dorée que bleutée tout en dégageant une force qui fit perdre son sourire au Dieu de la Mort. 

« Comment ces deux mortels arrivent à dégager une telle puissance ?! » s'écria-t-il, inquiet. 

A peine s'était-il posé cette question qu'il vit brièvement la flèche décoché par Link et Raijū tellement cette dernière fut lancé à une vitesse assez ahurissante. 

Ce qu'il pu bien voir cependant c'est la flèche enfoncée à moitié dans son torse lui provoquant une douleur que jamais il n'avait ressentit auparavant tellement le pouvoir combiné de ses deux jeunes adversaires se propageait en lui, le détruisant à petit feu. 

« C-Comment..comment cela est-ce possible ?!! Je..je suis le Dieu de la Mort..je ne peux pas... » fit Izanami avant d'être complètement envahi par une lumière blanche illuminant les alentours. 

Immédiatement après, Izanami explosa dans un grand flash blanc en milliers de particules de lumière qui vinrent se briser sur le sol en encore de plus nombreux morceaux. 

 

Un silence de mort s’abattit alors à nouveau sur la Capitale de Kaminari en ruine. Mais cette fois-ci Izanami était vaincu et ne revint plus. Ses adversaires victorieux, à bout de forces s'effondrèrent eux aussi sur le sol. 

Les cieux redevinrent aussi clair que lors d'un jour paisible et le sol s'était refermé, faisant ainsi cesser les geysers de lave et le tremblement de terre. 

 

 

Mais alors que le silence s'éternisait sur l'ancien champ de bataille, un rayon orangé descendit des cieux pour atterrir aux côtés de Link et Raijū, inconscient. Le rayon pris ensuite une forme humanoïde sous les traits d'une femme à l'allure incandescente. Son aura de feu était puissante et illuminait tous les environs. 

 

L'être incandescent leva ses bras enflammés vers les cieux pour créer une sphère d'énergie orangée dont les rayons en partirent pour aller envelopper Link et ses compagnons d'armes d'une fine aura orangée, cela dura un bref moment puis l'aura disparu et le mystérieux être redescendit ses bras le long de son corps. 

Cette intervention opportune soigna instantanément les blessures des jeunes combattants et ce fut Link qui se réveilla le premier.

« Qui..Qui êtes vous ? » fit le Kokiri à moitié réveillé.

« ô Vaillant Héros du Temps, je suis Din, déesse de la Force, je t'ai soigné toi et tes compagnons ainsi que les soldats de ce royaume car vous avez combattu avec bravoure et cela même contre un ennemi aussi puissant que le Dieu de la Mort. » fit Din d'une voix douce et affectueuse.   
« Ah..c'est..c'est pour ça que j'me sens mieux d'un coup...m-merci..Vous..vous nous avez sauvé la vie...ce type était super fort ! » fit Link assez surpris.  
« C'est le Dieu de la Mort, l'un des dieux les plus puissant et quand mes consoeurs et moi-même avons appris qu'il s'en prenait à toi, nous avons décidé d'intervenir mais toi et ton ami avez réussi l'exploit de le vaincre avant notre arrivée. » expliqua Din.  
« Ca..ca veut que vous me r'gardez de là haut ? » fit Link étonné.  
« Nous surveillons le monde depuis sa création mais n'intervenons pas dans les affaires humaines. Cela dit, depuis que tu es devenu le Héros du Temps, tu combats avec bravoure et courage, nous sommes fières de t'avoir transmis une partie de notre pouvoir. » répondit Din.  
« Merci, je suis content que vous dites ça et j'espère l'être encore longtemps !  Mais 'faut pas oublier que mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidé aussi !» s'exclama Link.  
« Tu le sera assurément et c'est pourquoi je m'en vais assurée que le Royaume de Lumière et ses voisins sont protégé par un puissant guerrier ainsi que ses amis qui sont dignes de notre respect le plus profond. » fit Din.

Soudainement, un large rayon orangé fit à nouveau son apparition depuis les cieux faisant disparaître la forme humanoïde de Din. Le rayon repartit dans le ciel puis disparu, laissant Link seul avec ses compagnons.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Gohan et Goten reprirent connaissance mais que Raijū et Léo restèrent à terre, toujours inconscient. Le Kokiri fut alors pris d'un terrible sentiment d'effroi à la pensée que son ami puisse ne pas avoir survécu au déploiement de force dont il avait fait preuve. 

Link se retourna vers Raijū puis secoua son ami d'un air terrifié. 

« Hé ! Raijū réveille toi ! Me fais pas encore le coup de l'année passée ! J'veux que tu restes avec moi !! » fit-il, presque en larmes.

Cependant, rien n'y fit, Raijū resta inconscient. Quand à Léo, Gohan et Goten était déjà auprès de lui et l'aîné des métis-saiyen fit comme le Kokiri à secouer son jeune ami pour le ramener à la conscience. Bien sur, Gohan n'était pas rassuré non plus, il ne savait pas comment ses blessures avaient été soignées mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était l'état de Léo après avoir été à nouveau sous l'emprise des Ténèbres enfoui en lui. 

Après deux bonnes minutes d'inquiétude qui parurent une éternité à Gohan, Léo finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux et à revoir directement un visage qui lui était familier. 

« G-Gohan ? Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna Léo en voyant la tenue de combat déchiré de Gohan.   
« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, relève toi maintenant, tu m'a fait peur tu sais ! » s'exclama Gohan, soulagé de voir Léo en relative bonne santé.

C'est alors Goten qui aida Léo à se relever et Gohan jeta un regard vers Link, occupé à serrer un Raijū bien vivant dans ses bras. 

Peu après, Link revins avec Raijū, son bras gauche étalé sur les épaules de ce dernier, vers Gohan et tout deux virent que tout le monde avait repris connaissance. Le sentiment de soulageant fut donc général.

« J'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé sur la fin mais on dirait que ce dieu de la Mort a disparu, on va pouvoir être tranquille maintenant ! » se réjouit Gohan.  
« J'vous expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'abord, rentrons tous chez moi, j'ai trop envie d'un bon bain chaud puis de me reposer ! » proposa Link.  
« Ce serait génial, on a bien besoin de repos après ces combats ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Moi je vais d'abord voir si mes hommes et les autres soldats vont bien. On dirait qu'eux aussi ont été miraculeusement soignés » fit Raijū encore un peu inquiet.  
« Nous sommes tous là Lieutenant et c'est sûrement grâce à vous et vos amis ! » fit soudainement le Sergent de l'unité de Raijū. 

Cela surpris le jeune garçon qui se retourna aussitôt comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. 

« Vraiment ? Tout le monde est encore en vie ? » demanda Raijū qui n'y croyait pas encore.  
« Tout à fait Lieutenant, tout le monde est là, vous pouvez partir avec vos amis, on s'occupe de tout ici. » répondit le Sergent.  
« Merci Sergent, je reviendrai bien vite vous aider. » fit Raijū.

Le jeune garçon rassuré, lui et ses compagnons disparurent ensuite dans un long rayon d'aura verte pour se diriger vers la lointaine Forêt de Woodfall, lieu de résidence de Link.


	5. Les Sentiments de Link.

Le Dieu de la Mort reparti en Enfer signa la fin des hostilités dans le Royaume de Kaminari et les jeunes combattant purent enfin jouir d'un repos bien mérité dans la modeste demeure de Link, en plein coeur de Woodfall.

 

Quand ils furent arrivé dans la silencieuse forêt, les amis de Link virent de suite que la maison ne semblait plus habité depuis un certain temps. Les mauvaises herbes avaient poussées un peu partout et de la mousse avait poussé sur les portes. Epona était bien sur absente tout comme Malon.

 

« Et bien, ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus revenu ici on dirait ! » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Bah avec la guerre à Kaminari, j'ai du rester là-bas donc ça doit bien faire un an que je suis pas rentré. » répondit Link.  
« Et Malon a préféré rentrer au Ranch Lon Lon avec Epona alors ? » demanda encore Gohan.  
« Oui..non..elle..elle était déjà partie avant.. » répondit Link qui semblait là, bien embarrassé.  
« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Je..je t'en parlerai plus tard, maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on prépare le bain, ça va nous faire du bien » répondit Link toujours aussi gêné.

Gohan n'insista pas tout comme les autres et les jeunes garçons se mirent alors à rassembler du bois ou à nettoyer puis remplir le grand tonneau servant de haute baignoire extérieure. 

Quand tout cela fut fait, Gohan, Goten et Léo se déshabillèrent complètement puis se plongèrent tous dans l'eau maintenant bien chaude. Les trois garçons n’attendirent plus que Link et Raijū encore à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils furent cependant surpris que seul Link en ressortit.

« Et Raijū il ne vient pas ? » demanda Gohan quand Link fut arrivé près du bain extérieur.  
« Non, il va prendre son bain à l'intérieur, il est assez pudique et je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment. » répondit Link tout en se déshabillant. 

Une fois nu, Link escalada le tonneau puis se plongea lui aussi dans l'eau chaude pour ensuite s'accrocher avec ses deux bras à la paroi laissant sa tête et ses épaules hors de l'eau.

« Vous savez, Raijū à vécu pas mal de trucs pas chouette ces derniers temps donc je pense que c'est bien qu'il reste un peu seul même si il m'a demandé de l'excuser pour ça. » fit Link.  
« Il a pas à s'excuser, je peux comprendre qu'il ai envie d'être seul. » répondit Gohan.  
« Surtout qu'il a vécu un an avec toi, ca a du être horrible ! » rajouta-t-il aussitôt d'un ton amusé.  
« Oh ! Comment t'ose dire ça alors que moi j'ai du te supporter pendant six mois puis encore la dernière fois que t'es venu ! » répondit Link, faussement scandalisé. 

Le Kokiri lança alors une gerbe d'eau avec son pieds en guise de vengeance qui éclaboussa copieusement Gohan. 

« C'est pour ça que je reviens, j'aime bien t'embêter ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Hé au lieu d'vous disputer, moi et Léo on voudrait bien savoir c'qui s'est passé contre le méchant qu'on a battu ! » intervint Goten.  
« Oui moi je sais même pas qui c'est, je m'en souviens pas. » ajouta Léo. 

 

Link commença alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après que Léo perde la raison puis ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé après la supposée mort d'Izanami. Le Kokiri n'omit aucun détail notamment sur la furie de Léo et le déchaînement de puissance de Raijū. 

D'ailleurs on pouvait rapidement remarquer que quand Link parlait de son ami à la chevelure argentée, il était plus passionné, plus rayonnant de joie et l'observateur averti pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait comme des étincelles dans ses yeux. Cela n'échappa à Gohan mais il décida de ne pas en parler pour le moment.

Quand le jeune Héros du Temps eu terminé son récit, Léo peinait à croire qu'il avait fait tout ce que Link avait raconté.

« J'ai..j'ai vraiment fait tout ça moi ? » fit le jeune asrayan, surprit.  
« Oui tu peux demander à Gohan ou à Goten, t'as vraiment été très fort ! » répondit Link.  
« Ca veux dire que je vous ai bien aidé alors ? » répliqua Léo, toujours soucieux d'être utile.  
« Et comment ! Sans toi on serait encore bloqué par la tempête que les cavaliers avait déchaîné ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Bah tant mieux alors même si je m'en souviens pas. » fit Léo rassuré.  
« Maintenant c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on se prépare pour la soirée, il faut aller couper du bois pour avoir une réserve cette nuit et commencer un feu puis aussi aller à Clocktown chercher à manger. » fit alors Link.  
« Oui t'as raison, je propose que toi et moi on aille couper du bois et que Goten et Léo commence le feu. Raijū pourrait lui aller acheter à manger. » exposa Gohan.  
« Ca me va mais pour Raijū, laissons le encore seul, j'irai à Clocktown avec lui après. » répliqua Link.

Ce plan pour la soirée fut accepté par tous et les jeunes garçons sortirent alors du bain. Gohan commença alors à sécher Goten avec une serviette de bain apporté plus tôt et Link fit de même avec Léo car le Kokiri ne possédait que deux serviettes de bain. Quand les cadets furent secs, Gohan rhabilla Goten mais après lui avoir enfilé son caleçon, Gohan remarqua que la tenue de combat de son jeune frère n'était vraiment plus qu'un amas de lambeaux. 

« Link, tu pourrais prêter un peignoir à Goten ? Ses vêtements sont tellement déchiré que j'ai peur qu'il attrape froid. » demanda Gohan.  
« Oui bien sur, j'crois qu'il y en a un sur le canapé. » répondit Link déjà occupé à se sécher.  
« Merci, Goten t'a entendu, rentre chez Link et met toi le peignoir. » répliqua Gohan.  
« D'accord mais je peux pas rentrer comme ça à la maison sinon Maman elle va me gronder. » répondit Goten un peu anxieux.  
« T'inquiète pas, on ira voir Piccolo d'abord, avec son pouvoir spécial, il pourra nous refaire des vêtements tout neuf ! » rassura Gohan.  
« Ah oui j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait faire ça ! » fit Goten plus rassuré.  
« Maintenant, tu rentres avec Léo et vous faites le feu pendant que nous on va ramasser du bois. » fit Gohan.  
« Mais je sais pas allumer un feu moi ! » s'exclama Goten.  
« Moi je sais le faire, Link me l'a appris la dernière fois que je suis venu ! » intervint Léo complètement rhabillé.

Cela rassura une fois encore Goten et lui et Léo rentrèrent alors chez Link, Gohan demandant encore à Léo de bien s'assurer que Goten se couvre bien du peignoir prêté par Link, connaissant la propension de son jeune frère à l'impudeur. 

L'aîné des métis-saiyen put alors enfin se sécher lui-même puis se rhabiller entièrement. Link étant déjà rhabillé, les deux amis sortirent de la petite propriété du Kokiri pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt à la recherche de bois mort. 

Cependant, Link demanda à ce qu'ils se posèrent au pied d'un arbre un instant, le jeune garçon à la tunique verte semblant vouloir se confier à son meilleur ami et confident.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Link ? T'a l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. » commença Gohan.  
« La guerre est finie et Raijū va rentrer chez lui bientôt mais j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il parte...j'aimerais bien qu'il reste ici.. » répondit Link d'un air triste.  
« T'as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier Raijū, je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais de lui, t'avais l'air si content, ça m'a frappé ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Depuis que je l'ai rencontré à Clocktown, c'est vrai qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et...j'crois que...j'suis tombé amoureux de lui... » répondit Link visiblement perturbé et un peu confus.  
« Amoureux ?! Entre garçons ca j'avais jamais vu ça...mais..c'est pour ça que Malon est partie ?. » répondit Gohan, étonné.

Link leva alors la tête vers le ciel, l'air vague et empli de remords.

« Oui, elle est partie car elle voyait bien que je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec Raijū qu'avec elle alors, ca l'a fâché et elle est partie, c'est ma faute, normalement j'devrais l'aimer elle plutôt et c'était ça au début mais après avoir rencontrer Raijū, je l'aimais de moins en moins et de plus en plus Raijū. Surtout depuis qu'on a passé un an ensemble même si c'était à faire la guerre. Le soir on a beaucoup parlé, on s'est bien amusé aussi et puis..je peux lui apprendre plein de trucs sur le combat, l'aura ou même la ferronnerie qui avait l'air de l'intéresser. Donc tu vois, c'est vraiment lui que j'aime le plus...mais..tu crois que c'est pas bien ? » se confia Link en tournant sa tête vers son ami. 

Gohan lui fixa le ciel et prit un moment avant de répondre.

« Même si je trouve ça bizarre, si tu l'aimes vraiment, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas bien, t'a le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. » répliqua Gohan.  
« C'est ce que je pense aussi mais j'ai entendu beaucoup d'adulte dire que c'était pas bien et qu'un garçon ne peut aller qu'avec une fille et rien d'autre. » fit Link.  
« C'est ce que ma maman m'a déjà dit mais moi je trouve ça bête, si tu as aimes Raijū, c'est chouette pour toi et les autres n'ont rien à dire. » répliqua Gohan.  
« T'as raison, j'vais pas laisser les gens me dire c'que j'dois faire ! » fit Link déjà plus joyeux.  
« Mais tu l'a déjà dit à Raijū que tu l'aimais autant ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« N-Non...je..j'ose pas..j'sais pas trop comment il réagirait et puis..j'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. » répondit Link assez gêné.  
« Tu devrais moi je trouve, peut être que lui aussi il t'aime et il n'ose pas le dire et si pas, au moins tu le sauras. » conseilla Gohan.

Link baissa alors la tête et commença dessiner sur le sol, l'air gêné.

« Mmmh...t'as..t'as p't'être raison mais je sais pas si j'oserais, j'suis pas doué pour ça.. » avoua Link.  
« Bah quand tu iras à Clocktown avec lui, vous serez seul, tu devrais lui dire et peut être même qu'il acceptera de rester avec toi. » fit Gohan.  
« Moui...j'essaierai car c'est vrai que ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de lui dire.. » répliqua Link.  
« Bien, maintenant allons chercher du bois avant qu'il fasse noir ! » fit Gohan en se levant d'un coup.  
« T'as raison ! En tout cas, j'suis content de t'avoir dit tout ça, je savais que tu me comprendrais toi ! » avoua Link assez enjoué.  
« Bah c'est normal entre amis, tu ferais la même chose pour moi ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Je sais pas si je s'rai de bon conseil mais je t'écouterais ca c'est sur ! » répliqua Link.

C'est là dessus que les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin pour trouver le bois mort recherché. Ils ne leur fallut que trente minutes pour amasser une quantité respectable de bois et les deux jeunes garçons rentrèrent alors le bois à l'intérieur où le feu crépitait déjà avec force.

Goten et Léo se racontaient leur exploits respectifs passé près du feu alors que Raijū lisait un livre assis à la table de la pièce de vie. 

Link et Gohan déposèrent le bois ramassé dans le bac à côté de la cheminée puis Link proposa à Raijū de l'accompagner à Clocktown pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir. 

« Si mes vêtements n'était pas en si mauvais état, j'aurais bien voulu mais là, c'est un peu gênant. » répondit Raijū.  
« Bah c'est pas grave, on ira alors d'abord directement au magasin de vêtements où tu pourras en avoir des tout neufs ! » répondit Link.  
« Mais j'ai pas de rubis pour ça. » répliqua Raijū.  
« J'te les paye si tu veux, j'dois bien avoir quelques rubis pour ça ! » fit Link sans se démonter.  
« C'est gentil à toi et dans ce cas, je veux bien venir. » accepta finalement Raijū.

Link en fut ravi puis il prit ses vêtements chauds qui était toujours accroché à l'entrée. Il les secoua quelque peu pour faire partir la poussière puis les tendit à Raijū.

« Tiens, prends ça pour l'instant, c'est un peu chaud mais comme ça on verra pas tes vêtements déchirés jusqu'à c'qu'on achète des nouveaux ! » fit Link.  
« Merci beaucoup, je me sentirai mieux avec ça. » répliqua Raijū, touché par ce geste. 

Les deux aînés sortirent alors de la maison pour se diriger vers Clocktown grâce au Vent de Farore alors que Gohan alla s'asseoir avec les deux plus jeunes. 

 

Dans la capitale de Termina, après avoir acheté vêtements et nourriture, Link s'était transporté avec Raijū au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, assurant ainsi un magnifique panorama du Comté au soleil couchant.

Cette magnifique vue stupéfia Raijū qui en resta bouche bée un instant.

« J'avais jamais vu Termina comme ça, c'est superbe. » fit-il après un moment.  
« Oui c'est très beau, j'aime beaucoup venir ici après ma dernière livraison du soir et t'es la première personne que j'invite ici ! » répondit Link.  
« Tu me gâtes Link avec ça et les vêtements que tu m'a acheté, merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. » répliqua Raijū.  
« De rien ca m'fait plaisir ! » fit Link, ravi de voir que ses attentions étaient appréciée.

Un silence s'installa alors où les deux garçons apprécièrent la beauté du paysage qui s'offraient à eux mais après un moment, Raijū remarqua que Link avait la tête baissée et l'air gêné. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Link ? Tu as l'air bizarre. » fit Raijū en regardant son ami.  
« En fait si...si je t'ai amené ici c'est..c'est pour t'avouer quelque chose.. » commença le Kokiri.  
« Quoi donc ? » se demanda Raijū étonné du comportement soudain de Link.  
« Ca..ca fait longtemps que j'veux t'le dire mais voilà..je..je suis amoureux de toi et j'ai pas envie que tu reparte à Kaminari.. » avoua enfin Link, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir son coeur à Raijū.  
« Amoureux ? C-Comme les adultes quand ils se marient ? » s'étonna Raijū, surpris par la déclaration du Kokiri.  
« Bah je crois bien oui, je t'aime beaucoup, j'ai envie que tu restes vivre avec moi et quand t'étais inconscient après que Din t'a soigné, j'ai eu trop peur que t'étais mort et que je pourrai plus jamais être avec toi...c'pas ça être amoureux ? » répondit Link.

Raijū se coucha alors pour regarder le ciel qui avaient des couleurs de feu grâce à la lumière rasante et plus orangée du soleil couchant.

« Je sais pas trop, on m'a jamais appris ça pendant mes études et mon père n'était intéressé que par le fait que je devienne la réincarnation de Raiden mais c'est vrai que les hommes de mon unité parlaient souvent de leur femme comme ça donc je suppose que ça doit être ça.. » répondit Raijū.  
« Et toi, tu ressens la même chose pour moi ou pas ? » demanda Link, un peu inquiet de la réponse qu'il aura.  
« Je..je sais pas non plus, je t'aime bien et j'aime beaucoup quand on est tous les deux mais j'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que je ressentais vraiment avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on se connaît mais ça viendra peut être maintenant qu'on est enfin en paix. » répondit Raijū.  
« Je comprends, c'est vrai que t'a pas eu d'chances ces derniers temps ! » répliqua Link.

Raijū tourna alors sa tête vers Link puis fit un large sourire.

« C'est vrai mais grâce à ça, je t'ai connu et ça, ça compense bien tout ce qu'il s'est passé » fit le jeune Lieutenant.  
« C'est gentil de dire ça, moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et j'aimerais bien que tu vives avec moi ici, je te transporterai tous les jours à Senkō pour que tu puisses rester dans ton unité d'archerie puis le soir, je reviendrai te chercher comme ça, le matin, le soir et les congés, on pourra être tous les deux ! » fit Link assez enjoué.  
« Mais et Malon alors ? » s'étonna Raijū.  
« Elle est partie un peu avant la guerre, elle voyait bien que je préférais être avec toi à Kaminari qu'avec elle à Woodfall.. j'aurais du lui dire avant, c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait.. » s'en voulut Link.  
« Je vois et je veux bien venir habiter avec toi car c'est vrai que le Palais Royal, c'est bien mais c'est trop bruyant et je m'y ennuie un peu tout seul. » accpeta Raijū.  
« Super ! Je suis content que t'ai accepté ! » se réjouit Link.  
« Mais d'abord tu iras t'excuser auprès de Malon car c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa ce que tu as fait avec elle. » fit Raijū.  
« T'as raison, demain je vais la voir et je lui dirai, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.. » répondit Link.

Cependant, Raijū remarqua que Link tremblait quelque peu, sûrement dû au fait que le soleil s'étant maintenant couché, il ne pouvait plus réchauffer le jeune Kokiri de ses rayons alors Raijū enleva le pantalon chaud que lui avait prêté Link et qu'il avait enfilé au dessus de ses nouveaux vêtements pour ensuite le tendre à Link.

« Je suis sur qu'elle te pardonnera mais pour aller t'excuser, il faut pas que tu meures de froid alors je te rends ça ! » fit-il en souriant.  
« Mais et toi alors ? Tu vas aussi avoir froid, non ? » s'inquiéta Link.  
« Mais non, j'ai encore un pantalon moi alors que toi avec ta tunique Kokiri, tu dois avoir froid aux jambes ! » répliqua Raijū.  
« C'est vrai que c'est pas une tunique pour l'hiver..merci ! » fit Link en prenant puis enfilant le pantalon chaud.  
« Maintenant on devrait rentrer, les autres doivent nous attendre » fit Raijū.  
« Mmmh..restons encore un peu, j'aime bien être ici avec toi. » répliqua Link. 

Les deux garçons restèrent alors encore un moment à contempler le ciel maintenant étoilé puis ensuite, ils rentrèrent à Woodfall rejoindre Gohan, Goten et Léo. 

 

Link et Raijū posèrent les sacs de nourritures sur la table au centre de la pièce de vie et le repas put commencer aussitôt. Les plus jeunes découvrirent alors les brioches d'Ordinn ainsi que les gâteaux Gorons et Link remarqua alors bien vite qu'il n'en avait pas acheté assez pour combler l'estomac d'un métis-saiyen et d'un asrayan affamé.

« Désolé si il n'y a pas assez à manger mais comme ca fait un an que je ne travaille plus, il me restait plus beaucoup de rubis pour acheter à manger. » fit Link un gêné.  
« C'est déjà très bien ce que tu as rapporté et c'est toujours aussi délicieux ! » rassura Gohan.  
« Oui c'est trop trop bon, j'en veux encore pour à la maison ! » s'écria Goten joyeusement.  
« T'en auras quand tu reviendra Goten, là j'ai plus d'rubis pour en racheter ! » répondit Link.  
« Dommage, j'en aurais encore manger beaucoup ! » fit Goten affamé. 

Après cela, Raijū se leva soudainement et regarda ses nouveaux amis ainsi que Link.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore fait donc je le fais maintenant, je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venu au secours de mon royaume natal, sans vous, il aurait été détruit par l'Armée de l'Apocalypse. Je vous en suis donc très reconnaissant d'avoir tout laissé tomber pour me venir en aide. »

« Bah de rien, c'était trop chouette de se battre contre plein de méchants super fort, surtout le dernier méchant, lui il était trop fort, hein Léo ? » répondit Goten ravi d'avoir pu combattre autant.  
« Oui ils étaient tous très fort..un peu trop fort pour moi.. » répliqua Léo moins enthousiaste.  
« Moi je ne suis pas aussi fou de combats que Goten mais je ne refuse jamais de venir aider quelqu'un et encore moins un ami de Link. » fit pour sa part Gohan.  
« Pareil pour moi, j'allais pas t'laisser combattre ces monstres tout seul surtout que c'était un peu de ma faute si cette armée vous a attaqué.. » expliqua Link.  
« C'est la faute de Sandā en premier lieu, Link, pas la tienne mais en tout cas merci encore. » répondit Raijū.  
« C'est vrai mais le plus important c'est que tu t'es fait des amis avec ça et tu verras, ils sont tous sympa sauf Gohan qui arrête pas de m'embêter tout le temps ! » fit Link non sans une pointe d'humour.

Cela fit sourire Raijū et fit bien rire les autres pendant un bon moment.

« C'est normal, tu viens toujours m'embêter pour que je vienne te sauver ! » répliqua Gohan faussement outré. 

Le reste du repas continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur et quelques piques amicales puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher, la journée ayant été bien rude. 

Gohan prit le canapé alors que Goten et Léo prirent le grand futon que Link gardait toujours dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Fort logiquement, Link et Raijū montèrent dans la chambre-mezzanine même si auparavant, ce dernier demanda si Gohan ne préférait pas prendre sa place car le jeune archer de Kaminari était un peu gêné de prendre la meilleure place mais Gohan refusa poliment, sachant que Link préférait que se soit Raijū à ses côtés. Raijū accepta alors et monta rejoindre Link dans la petite chambre en hauteur.

 

Les deux aînés, une fois déshabillé, se couchèrent aussitôt sans pour autant s'endormir tout de suite, Raijū ayant apparemment encore une question pour Link.

« Link, j'espère que je t'ai pas fait de la peine en disant que j'étais pas amoureux de toi pour le moment.. » fit-il, un peu inquiet.  
« Non ca va, t'a été honnête, c'est très bien et en plus, je te comprends, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, c'est sur que t'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser et comme t'a bien voulu rester habiter avec moi, ca me va très bien. » répondit Link.  
« Tant mieux alors, j'y ai pensé en revenant de Clocktown et j'avais peur de t'avoir peiné. » confia Raijū. 

La dessus, Link se tourna vers Raijū en affichant un grand sourire.

« Après, j'espère qu'un jour tu ressentira la même chose que moi mais si ca n'arrive pas, c'pas grave tant qu'on reste amis. » 

« Ça par contre, j'en suis sur, on va rester ami encore longtemps ! » répliqua Raijū.

Sur cette déclaration d'amitié, les deux garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit pour ensuite s'endormir profondément tout comme Gohan, Goten et Léo dans la pièce de vie.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons au travers des arbres de la Forêt de Woodfall, Link se réveilla doucement d'une nuit réparatrice. Il tourna sa tête vers Raijū et vit qu'il était encore profondément endormi. Le Kokiri sortit alors délicatement du lit pour ensuite prendre sa tunique Kokiri et descendre dans la pièce de vie. 

Avant cela, il remarqua que le feu était déjà allumé avec Gohan assis devant, toujours uniquement vêtu de son caleçon blanc à manche courtes.

Connaissant le métis-saiyen, Link se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas donc il descendit aussi rapidement que discrètement, posa sa tunique Kokiri sur la table puis vint s'installer à côté de Gohan.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Gohan ? Ca t'ressemble pas de t'lever si tôt... » fit le Kokiri inquiet.  
« J'ai..j'ai été réveillé par un cauchemar que je fais souvent depuis quelque temps.. » répondit Gohan à voix basse.  
« Comme tu le sais, ca m'arrive aussi parfois et c'est assez dérangeant..mais tu rêves de ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète là..Nam-chéplukoi... ? » répliqua Link.  
« Oui...je revois souvent Goten mourir sur Namek et ca me réveille mais après quand je vois Goten endormi paisiblement, ca me rassure. » fit Gohan.  
« C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Raijū d'habiter avec moi car depuis mon combat contre Zant, je n'aime plus être tout seul.. » confia Link.  
« Je te comprends bien et j'y pense, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Raijū à propos de ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Ca l'a un peu surpris au début mais ça le dérange pas on dirait même si lui, il sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent pour moi mais au moins, il a accepté de venir habiter chez moi. » répondit Link.  
« Ca c'est chouette, tu seras pas tout seul au moins ! » s'exclama Gohan plus joyeux.  
« C'est sur et je dois te remercier pour m'avoir poussé à lui dire, j'me sens mieux maintenant ! » répliqua Link.

Mais quand Gohan voulut répondre, les deux garçons remarquèrent que les autres garçons de la maisonnée commencèrent eux aussi à se lever, Gohan et Link se levèrent pour ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner. 

 

Quand tout le monde fut réveillé, les cinq garçons prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un calme relatif car tous n'étaient pas encore très réveillé. Après ce frugal repas, il était temps pour Gohan, Goten et Léo de repartir chez eux alors que Link et Raijū devaient reprendre leur activité respective. 

Les jeunes combattants se rhabillèrent tous malgré l'état délabré de leur tenue de combats puis vint le temps des adieux. Gohan et Link s'étreignirent un moment comme à chaque départ de l'un ou de l'autre. 

« Merci encore d'être venu si vite nous aider, j'espère que vos parents seront pas trop fâché ! » fit Link.  
« Maman le sera peut être un peu mais c'est pas grave, je regrette pas d'être venu ! » fit Gohan.  
« Moi mon papa était pas là alors il peut pas être fâché ! » s'exclama Léo.  
« Tant mieux alors et à mes prochains congés, j'viens vous voir avec Raijū si il sait venir » répliqua Link.  
« Si j'ai une permission, je viendrai assurément ! » fit Raijū.

Après ces adieux, Gohan transporta Goten et Léo sur Asraya, y déposa Léo puis repartit aussitôt au Mont Paozu en faisant un détour par les montagnes où résidait Piccolo pour qu'il répare leur tenues de combat.

Quand à Link et Raijū, après avoir déposé ce dernier à la Caserne de Senkō, Link se transporta au Ranch Lon Lon pour y discuter avec Malon qui, après les profondes excuses du Kokiri, accepta de le pardonner à condition qu'il vienne tout de même la voir de temps en temps ce que Link accepta volontiers. 

Après cela, Link repris son travail auprès de Zubora et pu reprendre une vie normale après un an de conflit en compagnie de Raijū.

FIN


End file.
